


All the Aces

by flamewarrior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/flamewarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco comes to Grimmauld Place – but is it for protection or for perfidy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Aces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseeva](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=roseeva).



Harry paced in the hallway. He stopped at the door, glaring at the bowed blond head beside it. He looked at his watch, then leaned back against the wall, folded his arms and began kicking a hole in the plasterwork with his heel. He was just beginning to grind his teeth when the door opened and Remus stepped out to face him.

"Oh, Harry, here you are. You can come in now."

Harry scowled at him and followed.

Around the long, oak table sat the members of the Order of the Phoenix, care-worn faces turned to face him.

“We’ve decided.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s ridiculous! I don’t know why they’re trusting him. Why will no-one listen to me?”

Harry’s fist threw up a cloud of dust as it thumped the upholstery. Hermione sighed.

“Harry, I know how you feel, and honestly I agree with you, but the Order’s made its decision.”

“It’s the wrong one!”

Hermione covered her face with her hot palms. She took a deep breath through her fingers.

“You’re right,” she replied, her arms dropping, “but we’ve got to live with it.”

Hermione took his hand and squeezed tight. Harry pulled free, glaring at her, and stalked from the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was in the kitchen, buttering a slice of bread. He’d kept to himself as much as possible, even missing meal-times. But still wherever he went there was Potter, breathing down his neck.

Draco did his best to behave submissively. When Harry pinned him against the work surface, sweaty t-shirt hard against his back, he didn’t struggle. He stood absolutely still.

“Not so stuck up now, are you, prick.”

Defenceless without his wand, Draco was starkly aware of just how much harm Harry could do him. He swallowed.

“Cat got your tongue?” Harry’s voice was low and rasping. “Turn around and face me, coward.”

Draco had no illusions that the Boy Who Lived would pay any penalty for his actions. He obeyed.

As he turned, the scent of sweat filled his nostrils. Harry pressed up against him. Draco did his best not to cower, not to feel the pain in his back or the fear in his gut. He kept his gaze on Harry’s chin.

“McGonagall and Lupin may trust you, but _I don’t_.”

A drop of spittle hit Draco’s lower lip.

Harry pushed away from him, taking the slice of bread and biting into it viciously as he left.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus was worried about Draco Malfoy. He was also worried about Hermione and Ron and Harry of course, but Remus saw how Draco tossed and turned in his sleep, heard the pitiful moans and the words that escaped his mouth during dreams.

It was to be expected given the circumstances, but even so Remus worried.

He took to sitting by Draco’s bed in the hope that a safe presence near him might still the nightmares. It didn’t; that is, until the night Remus held Draco’s hand as he whimpered and thrashed. The hand gripped back and would not let go.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Remus, can I ask you a question?”

Remus paused in his reading and looked over the top of his glasses.

“Yes, Ron, of course you can.” He smiled. “I can’t promise I’ll answer it, though.”

Ron didn’t quite smile back.

“Why do you let him do it?”

Remus looked puzzled.

“Why do I let who do what?”

“Malfoy, follow you around like a kicked puppy.”

Remus began to open his mouth, then closed it again. He cleared his throat.

“Does he?” Remus replied, and returned to his book.

Ron wanted to ask more, but he knew there was no point.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva surveyed the faces before her. So young. She released the tightness rising in her throat with a harsh breath out through her nose.

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I understand your concerns. Surely you must realise we knew it was a risk when we admitted young Mr. Malfoy. But we felt it was a risk worth taking. We have not jeopardised…” she raised her hand at the sounds of protest. “We have not jeopardised _anybody’s_ safety. Remus confiscated Mr. Malfoy’s wand before he was brought to this house, and it remains confiscated.”

“But what if Remus gives it him back?”

Minerva blinked and raised an eyebrow.

“And why, Mr. Weasley, would he do that?”

Ron looked away from her and his face grew red. Harry nudged him with his elbow and muttered under his breath.

“Tell her, Ron.”

Ron looked at the floor.

“Yes, Ron, please do tell me.”

A mumble left Ron’s lips.

“You’ll have to speak up, Ronald, if I am to hear you.”

“Ron thinks Draco’s trying to seduce Remus and it’s all a plot to get his wand back and let in the Death Eaters and I agree!”

Minerva turned at Harry’s outburst.

“Ah. And Nymphadora?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“I know he’s got a crush on me, but I can’t leave him to sleep in that room on his own. You don’t know what his nightmares are like.”

“It’s okay, Remus; I trust you.”

Tonks stifled a grin at her sudden thought.

“You know, if you did want to feel him up, I could always…” she started turning her hair blond at the ends, “…oblige.”

Remus’s eyes grew wide and his face turned grey.

Unwilling to make him suffer any longer, Tonks finally let out a cackle.

“Dora, don’t joke about it, please. He’s even younger than you are.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus sat on the edge of Draco’s bed, clasping his hand. As he thrashed in his sleep, Remus brushed pale hair back from his forehead.

“No… no… Greyb… ah, Mummy! Mummy!”

Draco awoke mid-scream.

“Draco, it’s alright. You’re safe.”

Draco's eyes darted around, finally fixing on Remus’s hand, holding his own. He curled onto his side. A tear ran over the bridge of his nose.

Remus wrapped his free arm around Draco’s back. Draco edged his way onto his lap and began to sob, clinging to his robes. Remus held him, rocking gently, murmuring nonsense until he fell asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke to the press of coarse cotton against his cheek, held half upright by something warm and solid. He took a deep breath and blinked his eyes open. Remus. He was leaning on Remus, face pressed up against his chest. They were holding each other. Blearily, Draco raised his head. They were holding each other on Draco’s bed.

A warmth spread through him; he began to tremble. Remus was in his bed, in his arms, pressed against him. His breathing quickened. He ran his fingers up and down Remus’s side, rumpling the cloth of his robe. He kept his eyes on Remus’s face. No signs yet of waking.

He raised his head and nuzzled into Remus’s neck, taking in a stuttering gasp at the rough feel of stubble against his cheek. As he lifted his chin to kiss the yielding flesh beneath Remus’s jaw, he felt his heart was beating out of his chest.

“Mmm.”

Draco froze. Remus’s fingers rubbed their way up the back of his neck and into his hair. He felt the chest beneath him shake slightly.

“Oh, you are naughty. I shall have to punish you later.”

Draco’s cock leapt. Remus was nipping at his earlobe, gently pulling on his hair. He was kissing his way over Draco’s cheek, claiming Draco’s mouth with his tongue.

Draco drew his breath in harsh, quick bursts through his nose. When Remus tweaked his right nipple, he yelped into Remus’s mouth, and kept yelping. He could feel Remus’s smile pressed against his face. He was floating, expanding.

Remus let go his mouth and began biting his neck, fingers still at his nipple. Draco threw his head back and made wheezing, panting sounds through his open mouth. Remus’s breath was warm on his ear, his voice low and rough.

“I didn’t think you’d really do it, you know. You kinky bitch.”

Remus’s words confused Draco. He gasped in air.

“Do… ha… do wh-what? Hah.. not a… ah… not a bitch. Aah.”

Draco’s ear and nipple were suddenly cold. He opened his eyes and looked up. Remus’s face was flushed, his lips glistening with spit.

“Dora?”

“What? Who…” Draco felt disoriented. “I’m Draco.”

“Oh, God, Draco. I…”

Draco felt himself being gently pushed away onto the bed. Remus stood and took a step back. Draco frowned at the look of horror on his face.

Remus coughed.

“Draco, I’m very sorry. I… I had no idea it was you.”

Draco’s lips started to tremble, even while he was still panting. He couldn’t help himself. Tears were forming in his eyes.

“You mean, none of that was for me?”

Remus reached a hand towards him, then swiftly withdrew it, holding the fingers against his own mouth.

“Oh, Draco. If…” Remus took a deep breath and looked Draco in the eye. “If I were single and you were older and less vulnerable, maybe it could be for you. I care about you a great deal, but as a,” Remus swallowed, “as a guardian. I’m responsible for you, for your safety.”

Draco stared at him. Remus dropped his gaze and coughed again.

“I’ll… just go down to the kitchen, for a cup of tea.” He half turned as he reached the door. “Would you,” he coughed once more, “like anything?”

Draco shook his head and Remus bolted from the room.

Draco stared at the half-open door for eight full minutes. Then he opened his eyes wide, narrowed them, and smiled.


End file.
